


Behind the mask

by FuturiEmpire



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturiEmpire/pseuds/FuturiEmpire
Summary: Aquila Yuna is back from the war. Now a grown woman, she and her master try to acommodate to a new life. But after an incident Peacock Pavlin starts to develop feelings she can't understand, and these feelings will take these saints and more down a path neither of them could ever imagine...





	1. Eagle down

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the very first fanfic of what hopefully will be a lot. Starting with Yuna and Pavlin this joruney begins in this little house.

Peacock Pavlin, silver saint, warrior of Athena, stood in the hallway of her house, her heart beating at a fast pace. 

She lived in a small house outside a big, snowy city. She lived alone with her student, Aquila Yuna, a bronze saint she took care of and trained. Yuna had just returned from her last year at Palestra, a school dedicated to honing the skills of young saints. Yuna's experiences there had changed her. At just 18, Yuna was much stronger than most saints her age, and also kind of a revolutionary as she no longer wore the mask that female saints, including Pavlin, traditionally wore. "My own path" she had told Pavlin the first time she had seen her like that. Pavlin didn't mind, or at least that was what she had initially thought. But something in the back on her head bothered her. She had no idea why, but she kept staring at Yuna's face. Something about it was...perplexing, it made her uncomfortable. She was a veteran saint, so she didn't show it, but the feeling didn't go away. Pavlin had decided to ignore that weird feeling, which she had been able to do until now. Walking in her house, her mind distracted, she had just walked into Yuna getting out of the shower, nothing but a towel covering her, gently hugging her curvaceous body, her beautiful blue eyes in plain sight. As soon as Pavlin came into her senses, she quickly closed the door. That was the odd part, she was ashamed. They were both girls, not to mention Pavlin was way older than Yuna. Then, why was her heart beating so fast? 

Good thing Pavlin had her mask, otherwise Yuna would have been able to see her red face. 

Pavlin decided to treat this incident as just that, a small incident, nothing too important, or at least that was what she thought. A few days later Yuna had gotten some free time before training, so Pavlin had to go look for her when her time was up. It was a rare sunny day and Yuna had gone to a lake near their home, deep in the woods. Pavlin went to the lake but Yuna wasn't there. She followed Yuna's cosmos until she came up to a small cave near the lake. Once inside Pavlin noticed that the cave was rather large; with a high ceiling, small holes filtering light and part of the lake filtering in, making a small lake inside the cave. And in the lake, there she was; Yuna, her body bare, showing every inch of herself; clean, curvy, with her flowing auburn hair wet. Pavlin´s heart went into overdrive, the sight of Yuna's bare body was too much for her. The mere sight made her feel uneasy. It was just too beautiful to be real, her firm breasts, her curvy backside contrasting with the rest of her lean, athletic body, forged by years of training. She wanted to feel it, she wanted to feel her. But why? Where had these feelings come from? Why had she so suddenly started felling this way? She had lived with her for years. Why just now. In her confusion, Pavlin forgot Yuna was there too. 

"Huh?" Yuna said as she brushed her hair. 

This brought Pavlin back to her senses. Confused and desperate Pavlin ran as fast as she could, hoping that Yuna hadn't seen her. 

Once outside the cave Pavlin tried to catch her breath. Her head was spinning circles, she had no idea what to do. She wanted to stay there and stare, gaze at that perfect body, meet Yuna's beautiful blue eyes...no! She had to stop thinking like that, she had to get her act together and focus on her mission, on her duty to Athena. Yes! Focus! She was set, she was ready...but maybe, one last glance couldn't hurt. But she had to be serious, she had to focus, she couldn't falter, give away her newly discovered feelings, not even for an instant. 

Pavlin once again entered the cave, this time ready. Once inside she found Yuna, not in the lake, but in the small beach. Steeling herself Pavlin approached her. 

"Ahhhh, Teacher Pavlin!!!" Yuna said as she tried to cover herself with her towel, apparently Pavlin had caught her getting dressed. 

"Get dressed and get back home, break is over" Pavlin said. 

"Y-yes" Yuna said. 

Pavlin turned around and left, not giving Yuna a second look. But while she looked calm on the outside, her mind was still thinking of Yuna, her body, her eyes, her... 

 

The rest of the day went relatively normal, Pavlin taught, Yuna trained and learned. 

 

Night fell quickly. Laying on her bed, Pavlin tried to fall asleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. Her heart was racing, her mind flowing with images of Yuna; her beautiful blue eyes, her amazing body, the way she smiled. But why? Why had she suddenly started felling this way? A few days ago, it had been totally different. But since that day...that was the first time she had seen Yuna in her full glory. She had taken Yuna when she was a young girl, and now, without noticing, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Pavlin couldn't take it. She wanted her. The feelings she had hidden in the back of her head took control. She stood up, looking at a mirror she saw herself. Sleeping in a nightgown and panties, she didn't use to sleep with her mask on. She considered putting on her mask before going, but she decided against it, she wouldn't need it for this. 

Pavlin got out of her room and headed straight to Yuna's. She had her mind set, she knew what she was going to do. 

She entered Yuna's room, slamming open the door. The noise woke Yuna up, but before she could process the situation, Pavlin pulled the sheets from over her. Without the covers Pavlin could see Yuna in all her beauty. Apparently Yuna only slept with a green bra and light pink panties. Pavlin quickly absorbed and savored Yuna's beautiful body before leaping into action. 

"Teacher what are yo-" Yuna didn't get the chance to finish, Pavlin giving her a full kiss. 

Pavlin enjoyed herself, her eyes closed, Yuna's soft lips touching hers, her tongue dancing inside Yuna's mouth, tasting her. Pavlin was holding Yuna close, their bodies touching, their breasts pushing against the other's. Pavlin felt Yuna struggle against her, but she held tight, and with Yuna's confusion and surprise, she couldn't muster enough strength to pose a challenge. 

After what felt like an eternity, Pavlin broke the kiss, saliva trails still connecting the women's mouths. 

"T-teacher, w-what are you doing?" asked Yuna, tears in her eyes. 

"I love you Yuna, I had some doubts but I'm sure, I love and I want you to be mine" Pavlin answered. 

"B-but-" Yuna was interrupted by a kiss once again. 

But this time it wasn't only a kiss, Pavlin pulled Yuna towards her, as close as possible, she wanted them to be together. Pavlin then grabbed Yuna's breast, squishing and playing with it. 

"Ahhhh, Teacher!!!" Yuna moaned, breaking the kiss. 

"They are so soft and beautiful" Pavlin said as she continued to play. 

Pavlin the proceeded to pinch Yuna's nipple through her bra, making Yuna moan. 

"You sound beautiful" said Pavlin 

"No, t-teacher, p-please stop" Yuna begged, too weak and lost in pleasure to do anything. 

But Pavlin was lost in her joy. She played with Yuna's nipple to her heart's content. When she felt she was done, she pulled her hand away, only to use both hands and pull up Yuna's bra, exposing her big, round breasts. 

"T-TEACHER" Yuna screamed, red in the face while trying to cover herself. 

Pavlin grabbed Yuna's arms and pulled them away, letting her breasts in full view. 

"You, shouldn't hide them, they're beautiful" Pavlin told Yuna. 

After this Pavlin pulled Yuna towards her, lifting her, putting Yuna's breast's in front on her mouth, taking this chance, she bit into Yuna's nipple. 

"Gyaaaaa!!" Yuna moaned. 

Pavlin sucked at Yuna's breasts, using her tongue to play with her nipple, while her other hand held Yuna close to her, lifting her so her breasts remained in front of Pavlin. 

"T-teacher Pavliiiiiin!" Yuna moaned. 

Pavling continued to suck. Once she felt satisfied, she switched to the next one. Her eyes closed, her person lost in bliss. 

Yuna meanwhile, had stopped struggling, her body had stopped responding, all she could do was moan as Pavlin continued to suck on her nipple. Amongst the confusion and aggressive pleasure Pavlin's mouth gave her, she had no idea what to do. She was scared and confused, what Pavlin was doing was something she knew was wrong, but at the same time Pavlin's lips had been incredibly soft, and her mouth was giving her pleasure like she had never felt before. 

When Pavlin was satisfied, she finally separated her mouth from Yuna's nipple, letting Yuna go. Yuna slumped down in the bed, panting heavily. 

"T-teacher..." Was all Yuna managed to say before Pavlin kissed her again. 

This time Pavlin didn't have to hold her, Yuna offered no resistance. 

Pavlin broke the kiss again and held Yuna's face in her hands. 

"You are so beautiful "Pavlin said, her green eyes meeting Yuna's blue ones. 

"Teacher Pavlin..." Yuna answered. 

Pavlin then moved her hand between Yunas leg, moving under Yuna's panties, and started to massage her clit. 

"T-teacher!!!" Yuna moaned. 

Pavlin used her other hand to grab Yuna's breast and play with it, her mouth sucking on her nipple. All Yuna could do was moan and grab on what was remaining of the sheets. 

"T-TEACHERR, NO, NOT SO HAAARD!" Yuna screamed. 

Pavlin didn't appear to listen to this, as she didn't slow down. Instead, she sped up, inserting two fingers inside Yuna's vagina. 

"No teacher what are you doing sto-AAAAAAAA~~" 

Yuna screamed as Pavlin started to finger her, using all her years of training and her superhuman abilities to finger her as fast as she could, driving Yuna into overdrive. Yuna could only shiver and grab the sheets as tight as she could. Pavlin continued, fingering as fast as she could, sucking as hard as she could, drunk on Yuna's flavor, drunk on her moans and her beauty. 

"NO, TEACH WHAT AR-NO STOP, P-PLEASE STOO--~~" 

But Palvin didn't listen. She was lost in joy and pleasure, her fingers inside her beloved Yuna. Yuna was warm and moist inside, her body reacting to Palvin's movements. If anything, Yuna's screams made her move faster, faster than even she thought possible. 

"NO, TEACHER, N-NOT SO FAST PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T, I CAN'T TAKE IT, I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA-AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~" 

Yuna climaxed on Pavlin´s fingers. Pavlin pulled back her hand and stopped sucking on Yuna, letting Yuna fall on her shoulder. She stroked her head with one hand. Yuna rested on Pavlins shoulder, panting heavily. Pavlin looked at her other hand, the one she had used to give Yuna such pleasure. It was sticky and covered in Yuna's juices. 

Pavlin held up Yuna's head. She was red on the face, tears coming out of her eyes and drool coming out of her mouth, her perfect blue eyes lost in pleasure. Pavlin had never believed her to be more beautiful than now. 

"Open your mouth" Pavlin told Yuna. 

Yuna obeyed, and Pavlin stuck her juice covered fingers in Yuna's mouth. 

"Suck" she commanded, and Yuna complied. Yuna sucked until Pavlin's fingers were clean. Pavlin pulled her fingers out, then stuck them into her mouth, savoring the combination of Yuna's juices and saliva. It tasted amazing. 

Pavlin couldn't believe it, her joy was too much, tears started to come out of her eyes. 

"Yuna, kiss me" Pavlin comanded. 

Yuna hesitated a little, then leaned forward, moving her lips towards Pavlin's. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Pavlin answered the kiss, first softly and tenderly, but getting more and more passionate. Yuna answered, eventually their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths. 

Pavlin broke of the kiss, leaving Yuna wishing for more. Pavlin took off her nightgown, revealing her mature and developed body, her firm round breasts and hard nipples in plain sight. Yuna watched in awe, her face red, her eyes wide. 

"Touch me Yuna, please touch me" said Pavlin as she grabbed Yuna's hands and put them on her breasts. 

"A-are you sure?" Aske Yuna. 

"Please Yuna, play with my body, play like I played with you" Pavlin begged, pulling Yuna for another kiss. 

Initially taken back, Yuna responded the kiss and started playing with Pavlin's breasts. Pavlin shook. Yuna's hands were amazing, she could feel every single movement they made, cold enough to send chills down her spine every time they moved, but warm enough to make her feel loved. 

Yuna meanwhile, was astounded, the pleasure she had felt when Pavlin touched her was like nothing she had felt before, and now touching her felt just as good. Pavlin's lips were incredibly soft, while her tongue was strong and delicious, her body was mature and firm yet her breasts were soft as pillows, while her nipples where rock hard. She wanted to continue playing with them, to discover every part of Pavlin's body. She groped Pavlin and pinched her nipples. She knew her handy work was working, as when she pulled Pavlin’s nipples, she shook a little, but didn't interrupt the kiss. 

After a while they broke the kiss again, a trail of saliva still connecting the new lovers. 

"Yuna, I-I want our nipples to kiss" Pavlin said. 

"T-teacher?" Yuna answered 

"Like this" Pavlin said as she grabbed her own boobs, and guided them so her nipples touched Yuna's. 

Yuna felt electricity when their nipples touched, and she loved it. She held her own breasts the way Pavlin did, and started making their nipples play. Both women, lost in pleasure, kissed, taking out their tongues and letting them dance. The pleasure was too much for Yuna, she launched herself at Pavlin, kissing her as deep as she could, Pavlin responding in kind, they bodies pressed against each other, their breasts melting into each other. Pavlin could feel Yuna's racing heart, so close to hers. 

They broke their kiss again, Yuna not wanting to let go Pavlin's tongue, sucking it on the way out. 

"Yuna, I want you to touch me more" Pavlin told her lover. 

"T-Teacher?" Yuna asked. 

Pavlin took hold of her hand and put it in between her legs. 

"T-teacher Pavlin??!!" Yuna asked, blushing like mad. 

"Please...like I did" Pavlin begged. Yuna stared right into her beautiful green eyes, eyes that from now on, she would not be able to say not to. 

Yuna did as she was told, rubbing Pavlin's vagina through her panties. Even through the cloth, Yuna could feel it was soaking wet. It was warm and soft. 

"Ahh, yes~ Yuna! Harder, harder!!!!" Pavlin moaned. 

Yuna did as she was told, rubbing as fast as she could. The pleasure was too much for Pavlin, her entire body stiffed, moving up and down. 

Pavlin's movement made her breasts bounce, which Yuna found mesmerizing. Unable to control herself, she dived into Pavlin's breasts, using her free hand to grab one and suck her nipple. Pavlin moaned in pleasure. 

"Yes Yuna, suck on me, please touch me, your fingers, inside, I want you inside me~!!!!" Palvin moaned. 

Yuna complied, moving Pavlin's panties and sticking two fingers inside her vagina. 

"AH! AH! YUNAAAA~~~!!!" Pavlin Moaned. 

Pavlin's insides were warm and wet. Yuna's fingers had never felt so good. Yuna started moving her fingers inside Pavlin as fast as she could, using all of her stamina to make it as fast as possible. 

"Yes, Yuna, yes like that~~~!!!" Pavlin moaned as Yuna touched her. 

Yuna continued to pleasure her lover, going faster and faster each moment. Pavlin, meanwhile, couldn't take it. So much pleasure, so much joy. 

"YUNA, YUNA, YES, LIKE THAT, TOUCH, TOUCH ME I'M GOING TO-I'M COING TO CUM, I'M COING TO CU-~~~~~~~~ !!!!" Moaned Pavlin as she climaxed into Yuna's Hand. 

 

Pavlin fell to her knees, panting heavily. She was lost in joy and in pleasure, she had climaxed like she had never done before. Tears streamed down her face, she was just too happy to contain herself. She looked at Yuna. Her eyes were lost, as if trying to process what had she had just done. She stared at her fingers, covered in Pavlin's juices. 

"Teacher Pavlin..." Was al Yuna could say. 

Pavlin took Yunas dirty hand and started sucking on her fingers. They tasted salty. Yuna stared in silence. 

Pavlin took Yuna's face in her hands. 

"Teacher Pavlin..." Yuna said. 

"Just...just call me Pavlin" 

"Pavlin..." 

"I love you, Yuna" Pavlin said as she leaned to kiss Yuna. 

It was a light kiss, much gentler, but not less passionate. Yuna responded, holding Pavlin close to her. 

They broke the kiss. 

"I love you, I want to be with you forever!" Palvin said as she launched herself towards Yuna, pining her down on the bed, kissing her, rubbing her body on hers. 

"Yuna, tell, me do you love me too" Pavlin moaned, as she quickly took off Yuna's panties, pressing her hand against Yuna's exposed vagina. 

"I-I have never fel this way before, it feels amazing! I-I love you! I love you Pavlin!" Yuna said, barely keeping it together, almost lost in joy. 

"Yuna, touch me. Please, I want us to climax together" Pavlin begged. 

Yuna did ash she was told, moving her hand under Pavlin's panties, inserting her fingers inside her. 

"YESSS~~~~" Pavlin moaned, giving Yuna a passion filled kiss. 

They kept going, touching each other, rubbing their bodies against the other's. Pavlin could feel every part of Yuna; her wet vagina, her soft breasts pushing against her own, her lips on hers, her scent covering the room, her free hand holding Yuna's. She had never felt such joy before. 

"YUNA YES, I LOVE YOU YUNA, DO YOU LOVE ME YUNA?" Pavlin screamed breaking the kiss. 

"I-I LOVE YOU PALVIN!" Yuna answered. 

"YUNA, I-I'M SO HAPPY, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!!!!" Pavlin screamed, tears coming out of her eyes, herself lost in joy. 

"PAVLIN! PAVLIN! I-I CAN'T HOLD MYSELF ANYOMRE, I'M GONNA-I'M GONNA AHHHHHHH!!!!~~~~~~" 

"YUNA I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU~~~~~~!!!!" 

Both women screamed as they climaxed together. Overcome by pleasure, Pavlin fell on top of Yuna, breathing heavily her body pressing against hers, her head resting next to Yuna's. She could feel Yuna's breath next to her body. 

Pavlin turned around, Coming Face to face with Yuna. 

"I love you Yuna" Pavlin said, as she gave Yuna a light kiss. 

Yuna only managed to smile, before giving in to sleep. Apparently, all the pleasure had taken a toll on her body. 

Pavlin gazed at the sleeping beauty and soon followed suit... 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Yuna woke up in a haze. 

She was in her bed, fully naked. Her bed was undone. She could see part of the parts of the bikini she used to sleep on the floor. As well as another set. 

Pavlin's. 

She remembered what had happened last night. 

Pavlin had barged into her room in the middle of the night and... kissed her. 

No, she had done much more than kiss her. And Yuna had done the same. She had responded Pavlin's actions. 

And worst of all, she had enjoyed them. 

She remembered the pleasure. She remembered feeling like she had never felt before. It had been truly wonderful. 

But she was a Saint of Athena, she had sworn off love a long time ago. She couldn't do this. Plus, Pavlin was also, a woman and her mentor, this was wrong. 

She had to think, she had to confront Pavlin and set things straight, she started to get up, but something caught her eye. 

Next to her, on her bed was a pair of panties. 

Pavlin's. 

Yuna's curiosity got the better of her, she grabbed them. 

Yuna had no idea why she had done it, but they were so close, it was so easy, her body moved by itself. 

She got them closer to herself. 

She could smell them faintly. 

Without thinking, she got them to her nose and sniffed them. 

They smelled amazing, the mere scent filled her with joy. The smell was indescribable, pure but at the same time filled with a lust that consumed her. 

Yuna quickly came back to her senses and threw them away. She couldn't fall, she had to stay true to her convictions. 

She quickly put back her bra and panties and set off to look for Pavlin. 

She got out of her room, a sweet smell filled the air, apparently coming from the kitchen, towards where Yun quickly went, where she met Pavlin. 

Pavlin wasn't wearing her mask. 

She wasn't wearing much of anything really. 

Standing in front of the oven, Pavlin was cooking something, wearing nothing but an apron. No shirt, no bra no panties, Yuna could even see her nipples through the Apron. 

"Oh, good morning beautiful" Pavlin said as she turned around. 

Pavlin approached Yuna. Yuna wanted to talk, to tell her that what they had done las night was wrong, but she couldn't. She was petrified, the mere sight of Pavlin turned off her brain, all she could do was stare. Stare at her exposed body, stare at her beautiful green eyes. She could feel her face turning red, her temperature rising. 

Pavlin got close enough to Yuna that she could smell her breath. 

"Hope you had a good sleep" said Pavlin, grabbing Yuna's face... 

And she kissed her. Pavling kissed Yuna. A full, but soft and gentle kiss. 

Yuna couldn´t move, her mind had gone blank filled only with the feeling she had had the previous night. The feeling given by Pavlin's scent, her body, her soft lips. She hesitated a little. And answered the kiss. Yuna embraced Pavlin and kissed her back, their bodies pressing against each other, Yuna's hands on Pavlin's naked back. 

Pavlin broke the kiss, but they didn't stop embracing each other. 

"Y-Yuna I-I´m so happy, you have no idea how this feeling tortured me inside and now" Pavlin said as she stroked Yuna's face, Pavlin's eyes getting teary "you are here, with me" 

All Yuna could do was stare. Pavlin’s tears made her face even more beautiful. And her eyes, so warm and welcoming, they washed away any doubt she had. 

“I love you Pavlin” said Yuna. 

Yuna embraced Pavling and kissed her. Forget Athena, forget her duty, Yuna had found love, and nothing was going to take it from her. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A few months later... 

Pavlin woke up. 

She was laying on here bed next to her lover. Turning around she could see she was still asleep. 

With the bedsheets gently hugging her curves, Yuna lay sleeping on her bed. 

Pavlin caressed her lover’s face, and feeling Pavlin’s soft touch Yuna opened her eyes. 

“Good morning beautiful” Palvin Said. 

Yuna smiled and stretched up, letting the bedsheets fall and expose her topless body. Pavlin enjoyed the view as Yuna got close to her face. 

“Good morning” 

Yuna kissed Pavlin and Pavlin softly returned the kiss. The kiss was quick, as they both knew that if they kept it too long it could lead to something bigger, and they both had stuff to do. 

They both dressed up and went to their responsibilities. 

The las few months had been nothing short of amazing. Yuna and Pavlin living, together, loving each other. 

The changes started slow, first small thing like Pavlin not wearing her mask around the house anymore, but gradually they became more pronounced. 

Pavlin and Yuna started sharing a room, Yuna’s room, because was where they got together for the first time and Pavlin wanted to keep that memory. They ate together, slept together, and had sex 

They also became much more casual around each other, as the relationship transformed from one of teacher and student to that of lovers. Mainly, Yuna’s demeanor around Pavlin became much more relaxed; she stopped stuttering around her, never called her teacher and felt at home near Pavlin. They felt so well that they wore very little when inside the house. Yuna also became more confident; the first time she had wanted to have sex with Palvin after the first night she had stuttered and gone around the subject. After a while she just kissed or groped Pavlin and continued from there. They even bought swimsuits and started going to the lake together. 

But alas this happiness wouldn’t last


	2. Will of steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news break the newly discovered lovers, but every end is a new beginning, as in the halls of Palestra a broken heart seeks mending , and a steel will might be just what is needed.

“Read it again” 

“No, you know what it says” 

Silver saint Peacock Pavlin and her former student and current lover, Aquila Yuna, stood in the kitchen of the house they shared. Pavlin was sitting on a table, in front of her an opened letter. 

“Why...why now just after we found...” Pavlin couldn’t complete the sentence, the thought was way too painful. 

And the reason why were the contents of the letter. That morning they had received a letter from the Sanctuary, ordering Yuna to immediately report to Palestra, the academy for saints, where she would be a new teacher. The orders were clear and the implications worse, Yuna and Pavlin would be separated. 

They knew there was no point in resisting, if they ignored the order the Sanctuary would send soldiers, and if they defied the order they would be branded as traitors and killed. 

Yuna approached Pavlin and held her hands. 

“M-maybe it's just...temporary” Yuna tried to lie. 

But even if it had been the best lie ever told, it wouldn’t have been able to convince Pavlin. All she could do was look at her lover’s teary eyes. 

Pavlin got up and kissed Yuna with an intensity she had never before. 

All Yuna could do was gasp as Pavlin broke the kiss. 

Pavlin held Yuna’s face in her hands 

“One last time” said Pavlin through tears. 

Yuna smiled weakly and kissed her back... 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

 

The next months went in a haze. After the plane landed near palestra, Yuna quickly moved into her apartment and started teaching. She didn’t really pay attention to what she was doing, she just went through the motions, teaching what she knew about cosmos, making sure her students trained hard and being the teacher that the sanctuary expected her to be. 

This went along for some time until a cloudy afternoon... 

Yuna was in her room, looking over the records of some of her students, seeing which of them had the aptitude to be promoted to saint prospect. 

Yuna tried to focus on her work, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Maybe if I rest a little” Yuna told herself. 

She stood up and lay on her bed. He room was messy, as she could not bring herself to care enough to tidy up, and her bed was no exception. 

But she didn’t care, she jumped into the bed over the dirty clothes she couldn’t be bothered to wash. 

She tried to sleep but her eyes wouldn’t close, she felt empty, incomplete, she was missing something. To say that she missed Pavlin would be an understatement. She had found love, something that she never thought she would have the luxury to find, only for it to have it taken away from her. She hadn’t seen Pavlin since she left. They couldn’t even send letters, as if they were found out they would both be executed. She was miserable, and she didn’t know how much longer she could stand it. 

She sat up on her bed and felt something in her hand. It was a pair of lacy panties, more clothes she hadn’t washed. But these weren’t hers, she recognized them; a silvery blue color, silk-like texture, they were Pavlin’s. 

How had they gotten there was a mystery, had she packed them by mistake? Had Pavlin put them there? It didn’t matter, what mattered was that they were in her hand and she wondered... 

Without giving it a second thought, she got the panties close to her and sniffed them; they still smelled like Pavlin. 

Intoxicated by her former lover’s essence, Yuna lay on the bed and sniffed the panties even more, and moved her hand, lifting her skirt and playing with herself through her own panties. 

Smelling Pavlin’s panties and playing with herself, Yuna relieved herself, getting rid of the stress of the past few months and reliving memories from a happier time. She continued to play with her pussy, and used her free hand to unbutton her shirt and grab her own breast, pinching her nipple. 

Drunk on ecstasy and memories, Yuna fingered and played with herself, the pleasure reminding her of her former lover. 

“Pavlin! Pavlin! I-I miss you I-I loooove youu~~~“ Yuna shouted as she neared her climax. 

She touched herself with more and more intensity, smelling Pavlin’s panties and fingering herself deeper and deeper. 

“Pavlin! Y-your gonna make me-I-I´m going HYAAA-” 

*knock knock* 

Yuna was snapped back to reality by a knock on her door. 

“Hello? Miss Yuna?” asked a female voice from the door. 

Startled Yuna quickly got her clothes back on properly and went to the door, opening it just enough to be seen while hiding the rest of her room. 

Behind the door she could see Emma, a Steel saint. Even though Emma was almost Yuna’s age, she was actually one of her students, and one of the best she had. 

“H-hi Emma, what can I do for you?” Yuna asked 

“OH, uhm I... had some questions and I wanted to know if you could help me? 

“Ooh, sure what’s going on?” 

“Uhm, it's kind of...sensitive so, uhm, could we speak in private?” 

“Y-yeah, sure, just give me a minute” 

Yuna closed the door and rushed to make the room look presentable, moving things apart, closing all closets, barely hiding Pavlin’s panties. 

Private? Why would she want to talk in private? Maybe she...no she couldn’t have, I wasn’t so loud, was I? A-and, even then I’m her teacher, I can’t...I couldn’t... 

Yuna cleaned up as her mind rushed with a million different ideas, arguing with herself. Once she was done, she opened the door. 

“It’s all done, you can come in” 

Emma stepped inside. 

Now inside and in the light of her room Yuna could fully look at Emma. Usually, Yuna only saw Emma during training, in which she made Emma and other students spar and try to focus their cosmos, never getting too close to them. She also always saw her with her bulky steel cloth on. 

Now on the other hand, Emma was standing in her room, in plain view, without her cloth, only in the bodysuit steel saints wore. In the very tight bodysuit steel saints wore. 

“I-I hope I'm not bothering, but I needed someone to talk to” Emma started 

“I’m listening” 

“Well, lately I´ve been feeling a little, uncertain, like I... like I´m not good enough...” 

As Emma talked, Yuna noticed that her bodysuit showed her butt in her full glory, round firm and soft-looking 

“I know you always tell me I´m doing a good work, but I´m not sure...” 

Yuna also noticed that Emma was surprisingly stacked. Either she was not wearing a sports bra or the one she had didn’t work very well, because her bodysuit hugged her d-cups, which were easy to make out. 

“I mean, you say I might be good enough to be a bronze saint, but most of them have had a lifetime of training” 

Yuna could even make out Emma’s nipple through her suit. 

“Am I really good enough? Have I caught up to them?” 

And her face, Emma was just beautiful, her teary blue eyes were beautiful lakes, her lips were pink and full, and her hair flowed like a golden river. 

“I just ask myself that, and I need the opinion of someone who has gone through something similar” Emma continued, turning around to face the window and look at the rain. 

Yuna wouldn’t be able to hold herself much longer, Emma’s worried expression was just too adorable. Yuna was about to explode... 

“You move without a mask, you are a revolutionary, if anyone can help me, it’s you” Emma finished, he back turned to Yuna. 

But had she been paying attention, Emma would have noticed the lewd expression building in Yuna’s face. Still horny from being masturbating, a, with the thoughts of a private meeting, and Emma full on display in front of her, Yuna’s imagination ran wild. She thought of all the things she could do with Emma. 

She couldn’t hold herself any longer, the thoughts clouded her mind. Like a snake, Yuna approached Emma. 

“Miss Yuna?” Emma asked after not hearing an answer. 

Emma was about to turn, but it was too late, Yuna was already close enough. 

With the speed of a demon and a lewd expression, Yuna launched herself at Emma, groping her from behind. 

“Emma, you’re just so beautiful, and soft, you have no idea how well you feel” said Yuna, drunk with lust, as she played with Emma’s breasts. 

“M-miss Yuna!!” Emma struggled to move, but Yuna’s aggressive groping distracted her, Yuna’s hands worked like magic, massaging her in the spots she would feel the most. 

“They’re so big and sensitive Emma, you should've told me you would enjoy it this much” Yuna said pinching one of Emma’s nipples. 

“Haaaa~~~!!” Emma moaned “N-no, please stop, Plea-" Emma was interrupted by Yuna’s mouth, who took Emma’s moan as an invitation to a kiss. 

Emma could barely function as Yuna’s tongue danced inside her mouth. She had come for advice, and now she was being groped and kissed. She was confused, she was scared, but worst of all, she was getting a little hot. 

“Emma, you taste so good, and your lips are so soft” Yuna said as she broke their kiss. 

“N-no...” was all Emma would weakly say. 

Yuna then stopped groping one of Emma’s breasts, moving her hand down to Emma’s pussy. 

“No! Not There!” screamed Emma as she felt Yuna’s hand gow down. 

But Yuna didn’t listen, she reached Emma’s pussy and started massaging it through her clothes. 

“My, Emma, you’re so wet, even through your clothes, you naughty girl” Yuna said. 

“Ng, n-no, s-stop!” Emma moaned. 

Emma's moans just made Yuna hornier, making her play with Emma with more intensity and aggressiveness than ever. 

“N-NO! STOP!” Emma could only scream as Yuna played with her. 

Emma felt the tension build within her; she was being touched in her most sensitive spots, she was feeling every movement Yuna made, she felt Yuna’s body pressed against her, Yuna’s breasts pressed against her back, Yuna’s breath on her neck. 

It was too much, Emma couldn’t take it. 

“M-ISS YUNA P-PLEAS STOP-I'M-I'M-KYAAAA!!!” Emma screamed as she came, soaking the bottom of her suit, and slumping on Yuna. 

“My, Emma you came so soon, we’re only getting started” Yuna said. 

“Please...no...” Emma said. 

Yuna didn’t wait a minute, she threw Emma on the bed and launched herself at Emma, kissing her with unbridled passion while all Emma could do was grab the sheets, her will long broken. 

Yuna the proceeded to grab Emma’s boobs. 

“I think this has overstayed its welcome” Yuna said as she ripped off Emma’s suit, exposing her breasts. 

“Noo!!” Emma shouted as Yuna launched herself to suck on Emma’s now exposed nipples. 

Using one hand to hold Emma’s hand and the other to play with one of Emma’s breasts, Yuna sucked on the free breast to her delight, getting drunk on Emma’s flavor, listening to the beautiful melody of moans, Emma was starting to lose herself in the pleasure, squeezing Yuna’s hand. 

When Yuna felt like she had had enough of Emma’s soft pillows, she moved down Emma’s body. 

“Y-yuna?” Emma asked 

But Yuna was too busy to answer, with all her might, she ripped more of Emma’s suit, exposing Emma’s pussy. 

“Y-YUNA NO-AHHH~~~” 

As soon as Yuna had the chance, she launched herself at Emma’s pussy, licking her clit and using her hand to finger her. 

This was too much for Emma, who started to moan uncontrollably and bounce on the bed, completely lost in pleasure. 

“Y-una, it feels so good, I’ve never felt like this before I...” Emma said as she lost herself 

Moving her hips to Yuna’s rhythm, Emma grabbed her own breasts and started to play with them, the feeling of playing with her nipples combined with Yuna playing with her pussy took Emma to overdrive. 

Yuna noticing this decided to end it, fingering her as fast as she could and licking her clit passionately. 

Unable to hold herself any longer, and mad with pleasure, Emma finally broke. 

“YUNA, IT FEELS SO GOOD, SO GOOD I´M CUUUMIIIINGG!!!!!” Said Emma as she climaxed on Yuna’s fingers and mouth. 

After Emma was finished, Yuna rose to see her lumped on her bed, tears running down her face and drool running down her mouth, her sight lost and her mouth arranged in a lewd smile. 

Beautiful, thought Yuna. 

Yuna got close to Emma and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own Juices. Emma didn’t seem to mind as she answered Yuna’s kiss with enthusiasm, sucking Yuna’s lips and tongue. 

After breaking the kiss Yuna got on top taking off her shirt and bra, freeing her breasts, taking Emma out of her dazed state. 

Grabbing Emma’s hands, Yuna put them over her breasts “Come on, play with them” 

Blushing, Emma started to play with Yuna’s breasts. She squeezed and groped to her pleasure, stuck in awe at how soft and silky they felt. 

Yuna squirmed and jumped every time Emma squeezed, falling deeper and deeper into lust with every squeeze. 

Wanting more, Yuna started rubbing her wet pussy with Emma’s leg. 

“Please, Emma! My nipples, play with my nipples!!” Yuna said. 

Emma obeyed and started pinching Yuna’s nipples, squeezing and pinching, sending chills down Yuna’s spine. 

But Yuna wanted more, more of the pleasure she had sorely needed. She bent, grabbing the back of Emma’s head and pulling her towards her chest. 

“Lick them, Emma, taste them!” Yuna said. 

Emma proceeded to bite on Yuna’s breast, biting as much as she could, sucking as hard as she could. 

Yuna moaned and screamed, feeling Emma sucking on her boob and using her tongue to play with her nipple. 

Emma´s mind was on overdrive, she knew what she was doing, but she didn’t care, at this point lust had taken control of her. She played with Yuna’s breast and sucked as hard as she could, she wanted to taste and savor the forbidden fruit she had just discovered. 

As Yuna continued to enjoy Emma’s mouth, she rubbed her pussy on Emma’s leg faster and faster, soaking Emma’s leg. Unable to control herself anymore she launched herself, lifting her skirt putting her pussy over Emma’s face. 

“~~Emma! Emma, please eat my pussy, make me cum, please make me come with that mouth of yours~~” Yuna moaned. 

Emma, encouraged by the moans of Yuna, launched herself at Yuna’s pussy. Ripping Yuna’s panties, Emma started licking Yuna’s clit. 

Emma’s tongue took Yuna into overdrive. Emma’s hunger was insatiable and her tongue moved like a demon. Yuna could barely hold herself. 

“~~Yes, Emma, like that!! Love me! Love me! Yes! Yes, like that! ~~” Yuna’s voice echoed as she played with her own nipples. 

Yuna, playing with her own body, along with Emma’s mouth, bested her. 

“~~ Emma! I-I’m gonna, cum! I’m gonna cum in your mouth! ~~” Moaned Yuna as she climaxed. 

Emma, got the full load of Yuna’s juices to her face, and she loved it. The smell. The taste, it was nothing like she had ever felt before. 

Dazed, panting and savoring Yuna’s juices, Emma didn’t notice as Yuna laid on top of her, and kissed her. 

The kissed took Emma out of her daze and into a state of frenzied lust. Yuna and Emma kissed, the taste of the women's juices in each other's mouths, their tongues dancing with each other, their saliva and juices mixing. 

After kissing until they felt they couldn’t any more, they finally broke the kiss, their tongues connected by a trail of saliva. 

Panting, Emma could finally process the scene. Yuna, her teacher, was laying on top of her, half naked. Emma's clothes were torn of, her breasts and pussy fully exposed. With Yuna laying on top of her, their breasts were pushing against each other. Emma could feel Yuna’s hard nipples against her skin, and she was sure Yuna could feel hers. She could also feel Yuna’s beating heart. 

We are connected though Emma. 

Both women stared at each other's eyes, lost in each other’s beauty. 

“Emma” Yuna said softly, grabbing Emma’s hand. 

“Yes?” asked Emma. 

“I... I want to be one with you” Yuna said “Would you like that?” 

“Yes” Emma answered, having no idea what Yuna was talking about, but if it came from the one who had given her such pleasure, she would gladly accept it. 

Delighted, Yuna jumped off Emma, and hurried to her wardrobe. While Yuna looked for something, Emma waited in anticipation. 

That is until Yuna turned around. 

With an excited expression, Yuna held in her hands what looked to be a long pink circular tube with nubs at its ends. Emma recognized it, she had been most of her live sheltered and training, but she knew what a dildo was. 

As Yuna got closer, Emma started to have doubts, yeah, what they had done before had felt indescribably good, and yeah Yuna seemed to know what she was doing, but the dildo looked way too thick to be able to fit inside of her, but Yuna looked way too excited, but maybe It would hurt, but Yuna’s fingers had felt great, but maybe, wait. Emma noticed her legs were wide open, Yuna was too close, she didn't even hesitate to- 

“~~GYAAAA~~” Emma screamed, as she expected the dildo entered with pain, but it brought pleasure 1000 times stronger. 

Yuna, lost in joy and lust, jumped in, getting the other end of the dildo inside her. 

“Emma! Now we are connected like one” Yuna moaned. 

Yuna jumped over Emma, pushing the dildo in and out of Emma, feeling better and better with each Jump. 

With the dildo inside her and connected to Yuna, Emma finally broke, Yuna made her feel better and better with every thrust, and the view of Yuna thrusting on top of here, her breasts bouncing with every movement, was too beautiful for her. 

“~~Yuna!! Yuna!! I’m gonna -I’m gonna-” 

“Me too Emma!” Yuna moaned together with her new lover, holding her hand “Lets-let come together~~” 

“Yuna! Yuna! I-I can’t hold anymore!! 

“~~~EMMA! EMMAAAAAA!!~~~” 

“~~YUNAAAA!!!~~” 

Both women climaxed in unison, their juices covering the dildo that connected them. 

Without letting go of her hand Yuna collapsed next to Emma, who was panting, her face twisted in a lewd expression. 

Yuna closed up Emma, and with a quick peck on the lips, wished her good night. All Emma could do was moan a weak “...Yuna...” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Yuna woke up, Emma was still asleep. Apparently neither of them had moved a lot in their sleep, as they were still holding hands. 

Yuna laid up, and absorbed Emma’s beauty. Emma was on full display, her torn clothes doing little to hide anything, and Yuna couldn’t help but gaze at Emma’s beauty. 

Yuna’s movement woke Emma up. Dazed, she looked at where she was, looking around the room memories started to fill her mind. She remembered her night, her beautiful night. She turned to Yuna with a smile. 

“Good morning beautiful” 

Yune smiled back and kissed her good morning, Emma passionately returning the kiss. 

“I see last night soothed your worries?” Yuna asked after breaking the kiss. 

Emma wondered what Yuna was talking about, but she remembered the original reason she had come to see Yuna. 

“So, you were listening?” Emma said. 

“Well, some of it” Yuna answered as she kissed Emma once more. 

Emma gladly returned the kiss, her heart now at peace, all she could think was that everything was going to be all right.


End file.
